Visita
by Kusajishi-Chiru
Summary: Milo siempre había demostrado ser una amazona de carácter fuerte e impávido, sin embargo en ese momento se sentía frágil y vulnerable, ella estaba consciente de cual era el motivo. Se aferró más a su pareja, escondiendo su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello, sintió con como la rodeaban correspondiendole el gesto./Fem!Milo. Pre-Hades Saga.


Entesillas lindas, hoy les traigo algo especial, creó, no se si ya hay algo como esto al menos a como yo lo planteó. Últimamente no había estado inspirada para nada, pero las compras para mañana me inspiraron algo. Esto se lo dedico a Mabsagitario, quería escribirte algo más lindo ya que has leído y comentado varias de mis historias, pero debido a la época del año solo salió esto, esperó no decepcionarte y que te guste.

Advertencias: Posiblemente muy OoC. Uso de Milo de LoS. Despues de Poseidin antes de Hades.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Saint Seiya ni sus variantes son de mi propiedad, todo esa creación viene principalmente de Masami Kurumada. Tampoco la imagen de portada en esta historia, esa es de miichan-yamagusuku, la pueden encontrar en tumblr.

Sin más retrasos por favor léanla y espero que les guste.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Visita  
**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Podía sentir ese par de labios posándose sobre los suyos, era un beso frío y no es porque careciera de sentimiento alguno, simplemente era el hecho de que el hombre que la estaba besando era así, frío por fuera, tanto en tacto como carácter. Eran muy pocas las personas que lograban descubrir la calidez que poseía aquel hombre, el cual era custodio de onceavo templo.

Milo se alejó suavemente de aquel hombre. Se dedicó a observarlo detalladamente, sus facciones, ese gesto estoico que casi siempre mantenía, sus ojos, aquellos ojos donde podía ver todo de él, comunicarse sin necesidad de palabras mediante sus miradas. Podía sentir el frio que emanaba de aquel cuerpo, atrapándola igual a ella.

—¿Sucede algo? — preguntó el acuariano, puesto que no era normal que la pelirroja se quedase contemplándolo tanto tiempo.

—No es nada. Simplemente, te extrañe — se sinceró la joven.

—Igual yo.

—Ha transcurrido bastante tiempo, desde la última vez que te fui a visitar.

—No te preocupes por eso. Comprendo perfectamente el motivó.

Milo siempre había demostrado ser una amazona de carácter fuerte e impávido, sin embargo, en ese momento se sentía frágil y vulnerable, ella estaba consciente de cuál era el motivo. Se aferró más a su pareja, escondiendo su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello, sintió como la rodeaban correspondiéndole el gesto.

—Perdóname — fue lo último que dijo Camus, pero esa palabra llevaba una carga de culpa y tristeza.

Fue lo último que escuchó la mujer antes de volver a la realidad, estaba en su cama, aún tenía la sensación del frío particular de Camus rodeándola como si estuviera ahí mismo. Se incorporó lentamente hasta quedar sentada y ver el despertador que tenía en una pequeña cómoda aun lado de su cama.

—Aun así, te las ingenias para levantarme temprano— suspiró Milo al tiempo en que se levantaba para iniciar su día, pero no sin antes bajar a visitar, aunque sea unos minutos a su amado.

Durante su trayecto rememoro su sueño, al tiempo que intentaba descifrar el ¿por qué lo último que le dijo?, no recordaba un motivo para ello. La visualizó al fin, la tumba del de acuario.

—Hola, Camus— hablaba aparentemente a la nada, mientras se sentaba frente a esta— Gracias por levantarme.

Milo sonreía suavemente al tiempo en que relataba cosas que ella creía importantes y una que otra trivialidad. Paso un buen tiempo de esto, la joven apenas y lo había notado, pero afortunadamente para ella aún era temprano.

—Bueno, Camus, es hora de irme. —se levantó del suelo, sacudiéndose el polvo— Sabes, me gustaría saber qué es lo que quieres que te perdone.

Nadie estaba preparado para aquél día, día en que se levantaría el ejército de Hades, resucitando a aquellos que debían estar descansando en paz, entre esos se encontraba el caballero de acuario, para hacerle frente a sus compañeros y su diosa. Milo nunca se hubiera imaginado hasta muy avanzada la guerra, que el arconte de la onceava casa le había pedido perdón por sus acciones, aún antes de cometerlas sin esperar que este le fuera otorgado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Bueno, esto en realidad lo debería subir mañana, pero voy a estar con mi familia montando el altar ( y robándome un que otro tamal antes de tiempo). En lo que seguía, bueno según en mi familia, cuando sueñas con alguien fallecido es porque quiere decirte algo o no quiere que lo olvides, y aun así hay muchaaa gente que conozco que se olvidan de aquellos que vivían. Eso si, si el muerto en tus sueños te invita a ir con el/ella no vayan. Y bueno se me hizo lindo pensar que Camus se disculpara de cierta forma con Milo por volverse un traidor (si, se que el finge ser traidor) y con todo ese embrollo y peleas, no creo que Milo se acordara de su sueño, al menos no en el instante.

Espero que les gustara, tengo pensado subir uno de Mani y Fem!Alba igual con temática de día de muertos, ojala y pueda subirlo la semana que viene.

P.D: Para los que festeja el día de muertos recuerden encender una vela detrás de su puerta principal, para esa pobre alma de la que sus familiares no se acuerdan o no tiene familia.

Dejen reviews enserio quiero saber su opinión y si voy por buen camino.

Acepto criticas mientras sean constructivas, si tengo faltas de ortografía díganme por favor, yo lo subo todo a la carrera y no me da el tiempo suficiente de corregirlo, y no lo corregiré en el instante, pero lo haré. No insultos a la historia ni a la pareja, si no les gusta pues ni modo.

Ciao


End file.
